


The Threesome

by Emilie (Emilie96)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie96/pseuds/Emilie
Summary: Work in progress
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

_Emilie_

Here I was, the airport entrance. The taxi I'd arrived in was driving off in the distance. In the background was the noise of tourists dragging the suitcases over the pavement, and the smell of petrol in the air.   
I took a deep breath, grabbed my suitcase handle and started to drag it towards the airport entrance.

"I need to find the bag check-in", I thought to myself, glancing around in the main hall looking for signs telling me where I should go. This would be the first time in several years I'd go flying, and the first time on my own.  
A few moments later I found myself in the line of people waiting with their suitcases. It was like a centipede boss in a game, one of those where you slowly cut off sections until you're left with the head, the head being the clerk in this case.   
Now that I was standing still in the line, I was somewhat regretting putting on just a light dress this morning. It'd been hot outside, and I figured wearing something light and non-constricting would be the ideal for the trip. The air conditioning was hitting me hard, and I felt cold shivers down my arms, my hair converting from a flat savanna to a tall pine forest.

I never thought I'd have an opportunity like this, and I was honestly still unsure if this was an insane thing to do. My line of thought was stopped by the bag clerk. She took a quick look at me and gestured for me to put my bag on the weighing platform. "19.69 kg" the scale said, 310 grams off the maximum weight for check-in luggage. I breathed a sigh in relief, now I just needed to find the gate, H2.

I was feeling quite giddy as I made my way towards the security check, and even more so after passing through. I let myself drift back to when I was checking my luggage and smiled. I was travelling to France to _hang out_ with two girls I had met online, who I'd never seen face-to-face. All of us turned out to be polyamorous, and now I was visiting them in Paris for a week. I had a rough idea what was going to happen and had another small mental giggle over the thought of all the goods my suitcase was packed with. 

I made my way to a restaurant near my gate, grabbing a bite to eat and a cup of coffee. My flight wasn't leaving for another two hours, and check-ins for the flight wasn't for another 1.5 hours. I took a good look at the people walking back and forth in this zone of the airport. Some people were walking fast, almost running, whereas others were walking slower, clearly not being in a rush.  
I spent a lot of time starting at people like this, until my attention got stuck at a taller woman, dressed in a vertically striped blazer and matching skirt. She had the hair color of fading embers, a nice muted brown-red color. In her hand she was carrying a briefcase, and on the ridge of her nose rested a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. She was clearly a businesswoman, her clothes screaming _fuck off_ to anyone that dared to approach her in a flirtatious way.  
"Gate H2 is now open for check-ins, gate H2 is now open for check-ins", a speaker in the ceiling loudly declared. I hadn't realized how much time had passes, so I swiftly finished my coffee and made my way over there.  
Another human centipede boss was waiting for me at the gate, and after some time I made it through. The desk clerk checked my boarding pass and smiled to me, "enjoy your flight miss".


	2. The city of love

_Emilie_

The flight was a pleasant experience. The plane was mostly empty, so all of us were upgraded to business class, though without the benefit of the service. The extra leg space was amazing, and an awesome relief for my long legs. The flight was only a couple of hours. By noon I was in Paris, the city of love. 

\----------

The air in Paris was more pleasant than I expected, and very different from Denmark. This made the short trip from the plane to the airport very appealing, but as I entered the airport I was once again met with cold air conditioning. Fetching my suitcase didn't take long, so I went for a quick trip to a McDonalds at the airport. I’ve always loved nuggets, so I grabbed a large box of chicken nuggets to feast on. 

The entrance to the airport was busier than I expected. People were hitchhiking for taxis everywhere, and a lot of people were constantly walking in an out of the airport. This was a lot busier than Denmark for sure.

I had a busy afternoon ahead of me before I was meeting up with one of my friends. I found a free taxi driver and was spoken to in French which surprised me a little. I politely asked if we could speak English and had him drive me to the city center. There I decided to go for a small walk in the area around the Eiffel tower, strolling down streets and admiring the beauty of the city. I bought some pastries from a shop, and went to the park near the metal mastodon, enjoying the sun with my meal. I checked my phone to see what time it was and noticed a message from her:

> _Hey, where are we meeting up? I’m in the city center now._
> 
> _\- You know who  
> _

> _I’m sitting in the park at the Eiffel tower, where do you want to meet?_

> _I’ll come to where you are. Send me your location. Want me to get anything on the way?_

> _I just ate, so I’m good. Actually, if you could bring a bottle of water that’d be superb._

> _Two bottles of water coming up! See you soon!_

> _Yay!_

I pressed the button on the side of my phone and let out a relieved breath. I’d been a bit tense ever since arriving here, but now that I was looking at the prospect of not being alone anymore, I was able to relax a bit.

Some time passed, and then suddenly behind me was a “Boo”, causing me to flinch in surprise.  
“Hey Emilie, nice to finally meet you”, a nice voice said from behind my right shoulder. I turned my head and there she was. She had pastel faded hair, blue with pink tips, tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head. In her ears rested a pair of gold hoop earrings, complimenting the muddy green color of her eyes. I glanced down her body. She was wearing a black dress with a red and black patterned flannel shirt tied around her waist, accentuating her curves. To top it off, she wore a pair of matching Vans.  
I smiled and got up to hug her and was met by a warm embrace. I pulled away for a bit and smiled again.

“Emma. We finally meet.”  
“Yeah, about time haha. You’re taller than I expected”  
“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

I gestured for her to sit down and got down in the bright green grass again.

“How was your trip?”  
“Pretty nice actually, except for the cold air in the airport.”  
“For someone that likes ice, that’s not what I expected to her from you.”, Emma said giggling. I gave her a death stare, which only resulted in her bursting out into even more laughter.  
“I guess you were right when you told me about your _scary domme look_ , it really is quite something.”  
“Humpf”, I muttered, giving Emma another defiant death stare.

We spent the next quarter of the hour making small talk until Emma started asking the important questions.

“So, what’s in the suitcase?”  
“A few fun things, just the standard stuff.”  
“Come on, spill the beans. You’re hiding something, and I know it.”  
I did a smug smile for myself. “You know, 30 meters of rope, a wand, a candle, a pinwheel, some handcuffs, a set of metal nails, some miscellaneous stuff and ten glittery drizzles of imagination. The usual kind of stuff you know.”

Emma’s eyes lit up with sparkles and a creepy smile that could only be described as menacing.  
“Oh, I can’t wait to see how she reacts to all these things.”  
“Me neither Emma, me neither.”

It was getting late in the afternoon, so Emma and I decided to get up and start heading towards her home. It was a longer trip with the metro, going to the suburbs of Paris.  
After getting off the metro we went by the grocery store on the way to her apartment, picking up groceries for dinner. I pretended to understand her conversation with the register clerk, but it was hopeless as I didn’t understand a word of French. A skill that might be handy to have in the future, I thought to myself.  
From the store it was only a short walk to her apartment.

“Alright, and now we walk up the stairs to the 6th floor”. I groaned loudly. I was tired from dragging around my suitcase all day and couldn’t wait to put it in a corner and relax on a couch. Walking like a man that had been kicked in the groin, I carried my suitcase up twelve flights of stairs. Emma opened the door to the apartment and yelled:

“Honey, I’m home!”


	3. French tacos

_Emma_

“Honey, I’m home!”, I yelled into the entrance of my apartment, turning around giving a quick smile to Emilie, who was visibly exhausted from hauling her suitcase to the 6th floor. I untied the flannel shirt from my waist, and threw it on the coat hanger, I was too lazy to bother putting it in the clothespin. I'd most likely end up using it as a coat again anyways.   
Emilie did a final huff, and dragged her suitcase over the doorstep, taking a second to glance down the entrance hallway.  
My apartment had never been the biggest, and after Ciel moved in, it'd only gotten more cramped. We managed though, and it was nice to have a cozy space together. The hallway had two doors, one on each side leading to the bathroom and bedroom, respectively. At the end of the hallway was an opening into a large combined kitchen and living room, which was where we spent most of our time. 

"You can just leave your suitcase and bag here, we can figure out how to best get you settled after dinner, for now, you need to sit down and relax", I said. Emilie gave me a thankful nod, practically dropping both her bags on the floor. 

"What did you get for dinner?", Ciel yelled from the comfort of the living room.  
"Tacos, and I brought an Emilie", I said as I walked into the kitchen. I put the grocery bag on the counter and started unpacking. Behind me Emilie snuck up, and I noticed Ciel getting ready to get up and out of the couch to hug her.  
"Please don't bother getting up", Emilie said, "I'll join you. I feel like death."

Emilie did half a swan dive into the couch next to Ciel, giving her a warm embrace, tight embrace. Ciel hugged back, and let her arms go back to her sides after a few seconds.  
"Emilie, you can stop now"  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that, but I don't think my arms are working properly. Too tired from carrying the suitcase."  
Ciel let out an audible "humpf” and helped get her arms off her shoulders. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Emilie_

I was more exhausted than I expected, so my arms turning into concrete was unexpected when I hugged Ciel.   
"Emilie, you can stop now"  
"Oh, right. Sorry about that, but I don't think my arms are working properly. Too tired from carrying the suitcase." I giggled slightly, Ciel was more adorable than I anticipated. I'd always had an idea of her being this really rude brisk person, but my first impression was that she was a bit more casual than so. As expected, she wasn't very tall compared to me. She was wearing a pair of lime-green baggy capri pants, and a black T-shirt. Not quite as fashionable as Emma had been earlier, but she still radiated a powerful energy, similar to the businesswoman at the airport earlier. 

I unlatched myself from Ciel with her help and let myself rest against the back of the sofa.  
"You know, I'd kill for a nap right now. Would you mind if I took a short one while one of you cook dinner?"  
"Nope, not an issue, rest away.", Emma said, gesturing towards the armrest. "You can just grab the blanket, and if Ciel moves her ass, she's hoarding three pillows."  
Ciel sent Emma a death stare.   
"I guess I'm not the only one with a powerful stare", I laughed.  
"If you're okay with it, you can have one of the pillows and rest on my thigh?", Ciel asked.   
"Yeah that works".   
I grabbed the blanket off the armrest and positioned the pillow in a comfortable place. As I lied down, I felt my body relaxing. As I was drifting into sleep, I heard Emma and Ciel conversing about something, my name being mentioned a couple of times, but I didn't pick up on it. The goddess of sleep had welcomed me to her domain. 

\----------

A feeling of weight being displaced in the sofa caused me to wake up from my trip to dreamland. I felt a hand in my hair, gently caressing it, and another one on my thigh. I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of livid colored eyes, Ciel's. I yawned ever so slightly and looked down my body to find Emma's hand on the blanket over my thigh. I took a quick sniff, picking up the scent of something familiar, yet unfamiliar, coming from the stove.   
I pushed myself up with my arms in curiosity, glancing towards the stove.

"What's that smell?"  
"It's tacos, vegetarian ones. We used tofu instead of beef.", Emma replied. "Ciel is vegetarian".  
"Ah I see, that explains it."  
I yawned once more, and did a quick stretch with my arms to get circulation going.  
"Good evening sleepyhead", Ciel said behind me, "dinner is ready."

The food was more delicious than I anticipated, and I ate my fill. I felt quite invigorated after the meal, and helped Ciel clean up after the dinner, since we'd been couch potatoes while Emma was slaving away in the kitchen. The dinner opened for me getting to know Emma and Ciel a bit better. Both worked jobs in the IT business, and that's how they had met each other in the first place. Two hopeless sapphics. They dated for a while and decided to move in together after having been in a relationship for a year. Fortunately for me, they were both polyamorous, which had worked out great in my favor.

Once we finished cleaning, all of us huddled over to the couch, and got cozy with blankets and pillows. Emma put on some French show, and then turned to face me.  
"So, should we tell Ciel now?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"Emilie and I talked a bit about what things could be fun to try whilst she's here. We came up with some simple rules that we'd like you to follow, if you consent. I scribbled them down whilst we were travelling in the metro. Let me just find them."  
Emma grabbed her phone, and started reading the rules out loud:

> _1\. In the bedroom Ciel must obey whatever we say.  
>  2\. Bratty behavior is tallied and will result in a punishment. This includes not speaking or referring to us respectfully.  
> 3\. Any clothes you wear must be approved by the two of us.  
> 4\. We are free to add smaller rules during specific situations during the week. This can include things like no touching and no swearing._

"Humpf, okay. I'll obey your stupid rules.", Ciel replied.  
"Awesome! With that being said, how about I bring forth some of the stuff I bought?", I said. I got up and out of the couch and fetched my suitcase from the hallway. After searching around for a little bit, I found what I was looking for, my hemp rope. I glanced up at Ciel and put on my most menacing smile. She had a cold shiver, and Emma uttered a "hooo" in anticipation. 

"So, Emma, what do you say I teach you some basics about rope bondage?"  
"Hell yeah. Also, I love you domme stare, it's a thing for sure."  
I did a small bow, accompanied by a twirl of my hand.   
"Before we start, I need to know your safeword. Also, I have my safety shears ready", I said, gesturing towards my suitcase, where a pair of scissors were resting on top of a dress.  
"We use _duck_ as our safeword, and in addition to this we use a color system. Green means continue what you're doing, don't change it. Yellow means slow down, I'm close to my limit and red means stop now.", Ciel replied.  
"Got it, I use the same system, except I use _north_ as my safeword. I'll use duck while I'm here though. With that being said, are you ready Ciel? And do you consent to being tied up?"  
"I consent."

I spent the next couple of hours teaching Emma about various dynamics of rope play. We started out with a lesson on safety and moved on to lessons in column ties and hitches. By the time that I was ready to hit the hay, Emma had managed to tie Ciel in a hogtie, making me quite proud of her.  
I helped Emma untie Ciel and told her that I needed to sleep now. I fetched my toiletries from my bag whilst they prepared the couch for me. It was a sofabed, so I had plenty of space to sleep on. I put on my pajamas, black/white patterned booty shorts and a tank top and brushed my teeth.  
By the time I got back into the living room Emma and Ciel had gotten into a pillow fight, so I had to win back my pillow from them. After doing so I collapsed on the sofa and put the duvet over my shoulders. Emma and Ciel were still sitting in the couch, and Ciel moved in to be a little spoon. Emma moved to sit on the armrest and nuzzled both of our scalps. I was asleep long before the two of them left for their bedroom.


	4. Frustrating morning

_ Emilie _

I woke up the following day from the sun shining through the living room curtains. I'd slept like a rock, and for a second, I was really confused about where I was. I sat up and reached for my phone to check what time it was. 8:13am. I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep, but I had a feeling it was somewhat early in the evening. I was still a bit tired but felt somewhat well rested.   
I opened up YouTube, deciding to spend a bit of time with my phone in case Emma and Ciel would wake up soon. A video with John Oliver popped up, and I ended up watching his content until 9, at which time I was starting to get slightly hungry. I figured waking up Emma and Ciel couldn't hurt, so I put my phone away on the table and made my way to their bedroom door with my pillow under my arm.  
The bedroom door was ajar, so I did a light knock on the door. "Coming in", I mumbled, and slowly opened the door. Emma was sitting up against the headboard, awake, looking at something on her phone. As I took a step inside, Emma moved one of her hands up to face, putting a finger over her lips to signal that I should be quiet. I tiptoed over to Emma on the right side of the bed, giving her a hug. 

"Can I get in between the two of you, I'd love to snuggle a bit."  
Emma glanced into the distance, pondering for a second.   
"Yeah, sure. I'm going to slide out of the bed, then you can snuggle up to Ciel and I'll get back in. Okay?"

I nodded in reply. Emma gently moved out of the bed, and gestured for me to get in. I leaned in over the bed, putting my pillow in between Emma's and Ciel's, and gently maneuvered myself to lie next to Ciel, with my torso facing her back, similar to yesterday. Emma got back in the bed next to me and pulled the duvet over me so that I wouldn't freeze too much. I was used to sleeping hot, but Ciel was surprisingly cool, giving me some relief from Emma radiating volcanic heat next to me.   
Emma grabbed her phone again and kept browsing. For a while I just laid there, enjoying the feeling of Ciels body against mine. After a little Emma poked me gently and gestured towards some writing on her phone.

_Wake her up, gently. I want to see her reaction when it's someone else than me._

I did a light nod. I moved my head a little closer to Ciel, whispering into her ear "it's time to wake up cutiepie", whilst stroking her arm gently. I repeated this a few more times, until Ciel grunted.   
"Leave me alone Emma, I want to sleep more."  
"I'm not Emma you dingus."  
Ciel flipped around to face me, and squinted her eyes at me. A "morning sunshine" was uttered by Emma behind my shoulder, prompting Ciel to ask why I was in their bed.   
"The sofa wasn't that comfortable", I replied. "Besides, I figured you'd want my company in here. Now flip around again so that I can keep cuddling you."  
Ciel uttered a "humpf” but flipped around so that I could cuddle her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Ciel _

I was woken up by Emma lightly stroking my arm and mumbling gently into my ear. I didn't want to wake up, and did a grunt in loud protest.  
"Leave me alone Emma, I want to sleep more."  
"I'm not Emma you dingus."  
I flipped around and was met with Emilie’s face. Her hair was all over, clearly a bedhead. I squinted my eyes at her in defiance, what the hell was she doing in our bed?   
"Morning sunshine", a familiar voice uttered from behind Emilie. I lifted my gaze and looked at Emma. She was looking good this morning. Her hair was messy like Emilie's, and she had a warm smile that made me flustered for a millisecond.   
I asked Emilie what she was doing in our bed, and was met with an unsatisfying answer, prompting me to humpf. I was intrigued though, Emilie was kind of attractive, and so when she told me to flip around so that she could cuddle me, I reluctantly did so.   
She put her arm over me and scooched close. I felt one of her hands gently stroke me on my waist, whilst a finger on her other hand trailed line up and down my sternum, between my boobs. I felt myself shivering slightly and recognized a warm familiar feeling in my groin. 

"Are you cold?", Emilie asked me, and moved closer.   
"No, I'm not, just sensitive."  
I could feel her warm breath on the side of my neck now, and the warmth from my groin slowly spreading throughout my entire body. Emilie moved one her hands to trail spirals on my boobs instead of on my sternum, and I involuntarily let out a small gasp. 

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_

"Are you sure? You are shivering like crazy."  
Emilie moved in to kiss my neck, tracing a wet line from the base of my neck to my earlobe. As she started nibbling on it, I lost it, and had to let out a moan.  
"Nnnnghh fuuuuck."   
Emilie pulled away the duvet and sat up. She grabbed both my wrists, and moved to sit just above my belly, her knees keeping her elevated above my body. She had a cruel smile on her face, one telling me that something bad was coming. I tried to throw her off me by moving my lower body, but to no avail. I was stuck here, with my wrists pinned down by her arms.   
"Hey Emma, can you help me out?", Emilie asked, glancing over at Emma.  
"Yeah sure, what do you need me to do?"  
"I need you to keep her wrists pinned so that I have my hands free."  
Emma moved over to assist Emilie, and shortly after, Emma was the one keeping me down.   
"You're going to regret this Emma, I'll fucking bite you.", I said, fiercely staring at my domme.  
"I'm sure you will cute thing, now shut up and enjoy."  
"Humpf."

I felt Emilie shifting her lower body towards my pelvis, getting into position for something. And then she grabbed my boobs, and I moaned. Moaned in ecstasy over them being touched firmly. Moaned in frustration over being pinned down and unable to do anything. And silently screamed, because I was being handled by someone that wasn't Emma and I was enjoying it.   
Emilie used her hands to trail spirals on both my boobs for a little, and then moved a hand down between my legs. I didn't want her to touch there. I was wet, and turned on, but I didn't want to admit it.  
I squirmed in protest.  
"Now now, I'm not going to touch you there quite yet, that would ruin all the fun. Instead I'm just going to... trail... some... nice... lines... right... here.", she said, tracing a line on my inner thigh with each word. I was so frustrated. I wanted her to touch me, and I'd been squirming in the hopes that she would, but now I was getting denied.  
"Touch me you evil bitch", I yelled at her. This only caused her to smile more though.  
"If you want it that badly, how about we stop it now?", she said, and immediately pulled her hands away from my body. "You can imagine what I'm capable of for the rest of today. Please release her Emma."  
"Hoo, okay.", Emma replied, letting me go in the process.

"What are you doing?", I angrily said to Emilie. "I was just getting worked up and then you stop it like that you... grrrrrr."   
"Don't worry cutie, you'll get your relief later.", she replied, putting her hand on my head, and gently scratching my scalp. "You'll get what you want in time. Now, let's go eat breakfast."  
Emilie got up and out of the bed, frustratingly unfazed by what had just gone on. I glanced down between my legs on the sheets and was met with a wet spot. As I looked up, I found that Emma was trailing my view.   
"It's a shame that we weren't in the kitchen when this happened, could've had vegetarian tacos for breakfast.", she said, chuckling. Emma got out of the bed too, and I could hear them chatting as they headed towards the kitchen. 

"Humpf", I thought to myself as I got out of the bed too, my mind churning with scenarios of what could've happened if Emilie hadn't stopped.


	5. Embarrassed

_ Emilie _

Emma followed me into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I tried to remain unfazed from before, but fact was that teasing Ciel like that and then suddenly stopping, had been harder than I anticipated. I was fighting the urge to go back into the bedroom and have more fun with her but paced myself knowing that tonight would be so much better. 

"What do you want for breakfast? I don't normally eat any, but we have some different stuff lying around.", Emma asked.  
"Oats with milk?"  
"Coming right up!"

Emma got some food from the cupboard and put it down on the table. Getting a bite to eat was awesome, and it fueled my energy back up. As Emma walked over to open the curtains, Ciel walked into the kitchen, hair all over, looking furiously at me.

"Morning thundercloud.", I chuckled at her.   
"Morning tomato.", she replied back.  
"Tomato? What do you mean?"  
"Look at yourself, you're quite red."

I looked down on my arms, giving them a glance. Now that the sunlight was pouring into the room I noticed a slight sunburn on my arms and legs, in the shape of the dress I'd been wearing yesterday.  
"Oh for fuck sake", I muttered, causing both Emma and Ciel to have a laughing fit, one that I couldn't help but join in on.

\----------

I wanted to avoid going outside during noon today due to the sunburn, so we spent the next couple of hours just relaxing in the apartment. At noon we ate lunch and decided to get dressed for going out to visit the city. After slathering myself with sunscreen, I put on a pair of tight-fitting shorts and a loose tank top over my lace bralette. I also grabbed a thin cardigan from my suitcase - I didn't want to risk getting a worse sunburn. I pulled my hair into a bun and put on a pair of hoop earrings and I was done. 

"Emma, Ciel, are you two ready?", I yelled into the hallway.  
"Just a moment", Ciel replied.   
Emma walked out into the hallway, dressed like yesterday. A second after, Ciel walked out into the hallway. Ciel was wearing a black flowy thigh-length sundress over a pair of fishnets. Over it she wore a lace kimono, and on her head rested a black moonchild hat. She'd put on black lipstick and her eye makeup was prominent and black too. To top it off she was wearing a black vintage choker, with a large green gem attached to it, complimenting her livid eyes.  
My jaw dropped for a moment, she looked amazing and hot. Literally. It looked like she was going to melt outside in all that black.

"Are you going to be okay in all that black?", I asked Ciel, slightly concerned.  
"I'll be fine. And close your mouth, I know I look great."  
"Humpf", I uttered. 

I put on my sandals and opened the front door to leave the apartment. I was met with a hot push of wind from outside, and already dreaded going outside. Behind me Ciel grabbed a lace umbrella from the clothes rag. All three of us walked out and got ready for our trip to the city. 

\----------

By the time we made it to the city center, the sun had started to settle a bit. We went around sightseeing for a bit, grabbing quite a collection of stares. I attributed it to Ciel with her umbrella. She was a little weird with that, but I didn't mind too much. It’s part of what made her so attractive.   
Eventually we made it to a slightly less crowded area, and Ciel seemed to perk up. 

"Follow me, there's a shop around this corner I've been meaning to visit."  
We followed Ciel down the street, and there it was. It was a sex toy store. I was immediately intrigued, and Emma looked quite interested too, but there was something else. I was unable to put my finger on it, and I went in with Ciel. Emma followed us. Inside we were greeted by a clerk, who said something in French to me.  
Ciel replied, and the clerk smiled at me. I smiled back and started looking around the store. Emma was hunching a bit behind us, and now I realized what was going on. She was embarrassed, very embarrassed. 

"Hey Emma, come over here.", I said, gesturing for her to come over to me. I'd found a selection of strap-on harnesses. "Don't you think it could be fun to top Ciel with one of these?"  
"For you maybe, but I don't need one, I have my own you know."  
"Right, but I don't."  
I picked a dildo from a shelf nearby and handed it to Emma. Her face immediately turned beet red.  
"How is this size compared to yours, and what does Ciel tend to prefer?"  
"I uhh... uhhh…", Emma stuttered.  
Emma took a deep breath, and continued.  
"She tends to prefer things on the smaller side of things."  
"Hmm, okay", I muttered, glancing over the dildo shelf, my attention being caught by a harness-free dildo which would fit inside me and provide vibrations whilst penetrating a partner. It was a nice purple color and had a smooth surface with a delicate shape that I was tempted to feel inside myself.   
"I think I'll grab this one, it looks like a lot of fun."  
"Uhuh, sure.", Emma muttered next to me, clearly unsure what to do with herself. 

I put the box in my basket, making sure to face it down so Ciel wouldn't see what was coming for her. Just as I finished doing it, she came around the corner, a large double-headed dildo in her hands. She whacked Emma with it, squealing with childlike innocence. For a second, I swear I could see Emma short-circuiting, before she regained her composure and told Ciel off. I chuckled; Emma was finally flashing some of her dominant energy. 

Eventually we left the store and started heading back home. It was late afternoon, so on the way back we went by the grocery store to grab some food. I insisted that I'd cook tonight and shopped for a Danish delicacy - frikadeller. 

\----------

When we got home, I immediately started cooking. It was 5:30pm and making this would take a while. Emma and Ciel sat down in the couch together whilst I made food, they were playing a game on their Nintendo Switch, but not one I was familiar with. I mixed minced pork, oats, eggs, and milk to make forcemeat. I also made a small batch with pork substituted for soy for Ciel. 45 minutes later, I'd finished frying all the frikadeller on the pan. 

I got a lot of praise from Ciel and Emma on the dish, which made me smile. I felt comfortable in the company and was happy to provide them food as part of them giving me housing for the entire time I was visiting France. It was the least I could do, having to book a hotel room would have been too expensive. As we finished up our food, I looked over at Emma on the other side of the table and did a small nod to her, keeping her eye contact. She nodded back. It was time.


	6. Cold.

_ Emilie _

We quickly cleaned up after dinner, and whilst Emma was finishing up the last few plates, I gestured for Ciel to come over to me. I firmly grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her to the bedroom. I pushed her gently on the bed, and took off my tank top, revealing the lace bralette underneath. Ciel smirked - she knew what was coming for her, and in response I smiled back.

"Alright, time to deliver on that promise from earlier." I said, sitting down on the bed, putting my hand on her thigh in the meantime. I could feel the texture of the fishnets on her thigh against the palm of my hand, and I paced myself to not to go too fast.  
"Do you remember the rules from yesterday?", I asked her.  
"Vaguely, can you remind me again?", she said defiantly. I knew that she clearly remembered them, and that this was just a bratty act of defiance. Regardless, I recited the rules for her. "Do you consent to an awesome evening of sex?".   
"I consent." she said, her voice shivering with excitement.   
"Good, now take off your clothes."  
"Make me, bitch." she replied rudely.

I used my other hand to flick the moonchild hat off her head, and quickly flipped my body over hers, pinning her to the bed with my body weight.   
"Such a bad girl you are, I will have to punish that harshly."  
"Yeah, really? And how do you plan on doing that. You just pinned me down with your entire body, so you can't take my clothes off. And if you move, I won't be locked down anymore."  
I moved my mouth up to her ear and let out a warm breath on it.   
"You forget that I'm not the only one in the apartment."  
I could see fear entering your gaze and felt yourself wiggling helplessly under my body weight.   
"Emma, I'm going to need some help in here. I've caught a big fish, and it's struggling a lot." I yelled. I smiled back down at Ciel, leaning in to kiss her. I stopped just shy of her lips and pulled back, causing her to let out a dissatisfied sound. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_ Ciel _

I heard Emma entering the bedroom and squinted at Emilie.   
"Emma, can you help me undress Ciel? She's being quite uncooperative." Emilie said above me. I tried to push her off me again, but without any luck. My arms were pinned by hers, and her ass was sitting firmly on my thighs, preventing me from moving anything but my upper body, which wasn't of much use.   
"Yeah, sure. Although the dress will be tricky, got any ideas?" Emma asked, glancing down at my body with a loving gaze. I felt myself blush, and turned my head to the side so that she wouldn't see.  
"I have one, but she's not going to like it."  
I turned my head to face Emilie again. She was thinking hard about something, and I felt intrigued. I wanted to know what she had in mind, even if I was sure it wasn't going to be something I'd enjoy right away.   
"Actually, never mind, I have an idea, the other one can wait." Emilie said. "Get on her legs so that I don't have to hold them down with my butt. I'll keep her arms pinned and straight, and then you can pull the dress up to my hands, pin her down like I'm sitting right now, and I'll pull off the remainder of the dress. Got it?", Emilie said, glancing up at Emma.  
"I think I'm going to need that one more time." she replied.

Soon after I found myself stripped of both my dress and my bra, lying there in just my fishnets and panties. I shivered, the bedroom was colder than I had anticipated, and I could see my nipples puckering up as the hair on my arm turned into a pine forest.   
Emilie and Emma lifted their bodies from mine, allowing me some movement again. Emilie put one of her hands on my boob and squeezed. Her hand was warm, and it helped alleviate the shiver I'd just had. I let out a moan in pleasure and felt the familiar warmth from earlier in my crotch.

"Now, if you want me to keep going, do as I say, okay?" Emilie asked, looking at me for confirmation. I really wanted her to continue, but I was unsure if I wanted to give up the fight just yet.  
"Never!", I snapped at her, but stayed in position. I couldn't get myself to move, I wanted her badly.   
"Really? Your body is saying otherwise.", she said, and removed her hand from my boob to cement her statement. I breathed in deep, gathering myself for a second, and nodded.  
"Very well then." Emilie said, and turned to Emma.

She whispered something into Emma's ear, causing Emma to smile and leave the bedroom. Emilie pulled away the duvet we had been sitting on, clearly intending to snuggle in my bed. Before she got underneath, she took off her black lace bralette, revealing a pair of plump boobs sitting on top of a well-toned upper body, the result of many years of exercise.   
She smiled at me and squeezed her boobs together before getting underneath the duvet. I let out a _humpf_. 

"Come here, I can tell you're cold." she said, inviting me underneath the duvet. I could tell that this was a trap but did as she said. I snuggled up to her underneath the duvet. I could feel her nipples gently against my back. I was small compared to her, and I felt like a chicken being cradled gently inside a warm egg.   
Emilie folded her legs around mine, and put a hand over my upper body, stroking my right nipple gently.  
My body shivered in anticipation, and I moaned again.

"Will you do as I say now?" she whispered into my ear.   
"Yes. Please. Fuuuuuck." I said, each word shivering under my breath.   
"Good girl." She said, and I felt the ice over my mental lake slowly cracking underneath me. "But before we get started, I need to punish you for being defiant earlier."  
Emilie hugged me tight, and locked her legs around mine, preventing me from moving at all.  
"Emma, now!", she said. I only just now noticed that Emma was back in the bedroom. She must've moved in here while Emilie distracted me. Emma sat down next to the bed, and put her hand underneath the duvet, looking for something. I felt a gently tug at my panties, and then something cold sliding down between my labia. I felt my pelvic muscles tighten involuntarily. Emma kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Enjoy the ice cute thing, I'm going to the living room to watch TV.", she turned her head to Emilie and gave her a kiss on the forehead too. I felt Emma's hair gliding over my head. "Have fun with her Emilie, she's all yours.”  
"Oh, I will." Emilie replied.  
"ICE?", I yelled. "You put fucking ice ins....". My sentence was stopped midways through by a sharp stinging between my legs. I was surprised to feel the cold slowly turning into a warm numbing pain. I wiggled to try to move the ice cube to a more comfortable place, but that only forced it into a more annoying spot.  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" I yelled. "Take it out, please Emilie, please."  
Emilie cackled behind me, and hugged me tighter.  
"You'll have to wait until it's melted. This is your punishment for being bratty earlier."  
I screamed in powerlessness, and while Emilie was cradling me with her warm body, I felt myself succumb to the dull pain of the melting ice.

\----------

"Is it melted yet?" she asked, snapping me out of the painful trance I had been in for the last ten minutes. I nodded, and felt Emilie release the tension that had kept my body locked in position.  
I felt Emilie's hand gliding down my stomach, making its way to the edge of my underwear, and over my pubic bone. I had shaved before she got here and shivered at the touch of her warm fingers on my smooth skin. Her hand continued down in my underwear, and stopped at my labia, taking a second to stroke me gently back and forth with her middle finger. I would have struggled, but I was exhausted from having tried to get out of her body lock.

"Be a good girl for me now, and don't struggle whilst I free you from these wet clothes."  
I complied, and Emilie helped me get out of my fishnets and my panties. She also unclasped the choker from my neck, leaving me completely naked on the bed, with her towering over me as a goddess. I couldn't help but feel small and vulnerable with her towering over me.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." she said, and left the bedroom. A minute later she was back, a pair of handcuffs resting in her right hand. I smiled up at her and put out my arms so that she could clasp them together. She got back into the bed and positioned herself to sit astride over me. She cuffed one of my hands, and pulled the other one around the headboard, securing my wrists there.

"There we go, you're all mine now." she said, and I felt my stomach tensing up in anticipation. The small break had given me some time to calm down from before, but my libido was still a raging inferno waiting to be quenched.   
Emilie stood up on the bed and took off her tight shorts from earlier. Underneath she was wearing a transparent lacy G-string, not leaving a lot to my imagination. I let out a horny moan and pulled on my shackles whilst twisting my body. She crouched down again, leaving her crotch not far from my face. I could tell she was wet from anticipation.

"You know, I put this on just for you. But they're staying on today, because tonight is all about you."  
She rubbed her middle finger over her vulva on the outside and let out a soft moan, glancing at her wet finger. She licked it and moved her body to get into position. I felt her finger trailing down my sternum, stopping between my boobs just like this morning. As she stopped, she looked me directly in the eyes, and gave me a fierce stare.  
"And now, we continue."

She grabbed my boob hard with one hand, and the other one found its way down between my legs. She rubbed me gently on the top of my pelvis, just short of my clitoris. I moaned. She smiled at me again, and traced a U-shaped pattern up my thigh, over my vulva, and back down the other thigh.

"Nnnghh." I stuttered, twisting my body in frustration over her not penetrating me. I felt her head over my boobs, and then a familiar sucking and licking feeling as she went in on my nipple.  
As she let go of my nipples, I heard an audible sound from her mouth of pressure being released. I let out a heavy gasp in response.   
Emilie got up and moved around again. She positioned herself on her knees between my legs. She put her hands on my shoulders, and stayed like that for a few seconds, as if she were bending down to worship my face. Then I felt the pain of her nails digging into my shoulders.

"Aaah." I gasped, unprepared for the pain. Her face who had been looking down now peeked up, looking at me neutrally. And then she started pulling her hands down my body, nails into my skin. I gasped in pain and noticed her facial expression change from neutral to menacing. She continued all the way down to my thighs, at which point she stopped.  
I felt her hands reach underneath my thighs, and just like that I was in missionary position, with my legs held up by her hands as if they were in stirrups. I knew what was coming, and I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body in preparation. And then I felt it. Her tongue on my vulva. She traced spirals with it, making sure to give my clitoris a quick lick in between each one.

"Fuuuck." I yelped, feeling the warmth spread throughout my entire body. Emilie stopped for a second to reposition and looked up at my face. Her tongue was hanging out, and at the end of it was my genital juice, dangling like a pendulum. She slurped it in with a wet sound and put one of her hands firmly on my pelvis, pushing my butt down into the bed. And then her fingers entered me. They were longer than Emma's, but thinner. She curled her finger up inside me and started pumping.   
In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in a methodic rhythm. Another finger was added to the mix.

"Fuuuck, yeeeeees." I screamed.   
I felt my body tense up, and I tried to close my legs to stop Emilie from penetrating me, but her arm firmly held my thighs open and my shackles prevented me from stopping her. I screamed again and my body turned into a bridge pose. As Emilie brought me the first wave of many orgasms, I felt the ice breaking on my mental lake, and I started sinking, deep into another world. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Emma_

I noticed that the bedroom had gotten periodically quieter and quieter the past thirty minutes. Ciel had been screaming with fifteen-minute intervals for the past few hours, and it was starting to get a bit late. I chuckled; I couldn't wait to see what had been only on in the bedroom.  
"They must be done by now." I thought to myself and figured it would be okay to check in on them at this point. I grabbed the TV remote and turned off the show I had been watching the past few hours.  
I felt my back complain slightly as I stood up from the sofa, and did a stretch to help alleviate it a bit. I could feel my bladder complaining, so I went to the bathroom to pee and get ready for bed.  
Once I finished, I walked to the bedroom, and gently opened the door ajar. I was met with the familiar odor of sex. In the middle of the bed, Ciel was resting on Emilie’s chest, a pair of cuffs on each of her wrists. Emilie's hand was caressing Ciel’s back gently, and aside from Emilie wearing a revealing G-string, they were naked. Our duvet was lying diagonally from Ciel’s shoulder to Emilie’s knee, providing some heat for both of them.  
Emilie smiled at me as I walked in. "Look who's showed up." she mumbled into Ciel's ear. Ciel looked up at me and I smiled at her. I could see on her facial expression that she wanted to say something bratty to me, but nothing came out of her mouth. I chuckled again, she was clearly exhausted.  
I took off my clothes, and snuggled Ciel as a big spoon. As I did so I felt a wet spot at my knee. I quickly made the connection, and smiled mentally, feeling a happy warmth spreading in my chest. 

"You two should get out of here and brush your teeth. I'll take turns cuddling you while you finish." I said.  
"Yeah, you're right. We can't stay here forever. And Ciel needs to go pee so that she doesn't get an UTI. I'll go first." Emilie said, and slid out of the bed slowly. Ciel turned around to face me, and hugged me gently, clearly still not fully present. I figured that she was still recovering from a trip to subspace.   
I spent the next fifteen minutes gently pulling her out of there, and by the time Emilie got back from the bathroom, both of us were sitting up in the bed. She scooched in on Ciel's left side. As she did so, Ciel leaned in to kiss Emilie, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks Emilie, that was great." Ciel said, blushing a little bit. "I'll go get my stuff sorted."  
Ciel got up and out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Both Emilie and I stared weirdly at each other.   
"Did that just happen?" I asked.  
"Yep. I think so."  
"Huh, it was that good then."  
"I hope so, I enjoyed it for sure." she replied, smiling. 

Emilie and I spent the next bit of time cuddling. I spooned her and felt her relax under the touch of my warm body.   
"I can't wait to have fun with her." I thought to myself, stroking her side gently.   
When Ciel got back she slid in between the two of us, like the meat in a sandwich. I felt myself drifting off to dreamland and couldn't help but feel happy that Ciel was enjoying the company of another person. As the goddess of sleep claimed her sacrifice, all three of us fell asleep in the same bed, exhausted and happy. 


	7. Breakfast in bed

_ Emilie _

I woke up from Ciel pressing her tailbone up against my lower stomach, presumably to get into a more comfortable position for sleeping. I yawned and opened my eyes to meet the gaze of Emma staring at me from the other side of Ciel's head. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I put my hand of Ciel’s arm and started rubbing it gently to wake her up.  
Half a minute later I was greeted by a soft grumbly noise. I moved in and gently kissed Ciel in the crease of her neck.

"Good morning sunshine."  
"Humpf. Morning."  
"How'd you sleep?"  
Ciel turned around to face me. She ran her finger up my upper arm and grabbed a lock of hair to twist as she reached the shoulder. I smiled.  
"Not too bad, although I am a little bit exhausted."  
I chuckled a little.  
"Me too, my arm feels like jelly."  
Emma propped up herself on her elbow to stare down at me.  
"Is this the part where I make a joke about the dominant arm being a lot more ripped than the non-dominant arm?" she asked, letting the question hang rhetorically in the air.   
"Hmm... I'm unsure, but I don't think I have the strength to pin down Ciel right now."

I moved my body to sit astride over Ciel and looked deep into her eyes as I moved in for a soft kiss. I felt my breath pick up in pace, and that familiar feeling of warmth spreading from my stomach all the way to my fingertips. I felt her kiss back, and the butterflies in my blood exploded. I pulled away and started putting my finger down at the top of Ciel's sternum, with the intention of trailing lines to make her horny.   
However, instead of everything going as planned I was met by a roadblock. Ciel stopped my finger and shook her head.

"Not right now. My pelvic floor feels like someone shoved a dildo made of lava up there and left it overnight. I'm really sore, sorry." she said, grimacing at the end of her sentence.  
I grimaced slightly.  
"That's okay, I understand." I replied.

I felt my libido die down slightly. A familiar voice chuckled into my left ear.  
"Well, if Ciel is tapping out, I want some of the fun."  
As I turn my face to the left I'm met with a planning look on Emma's face. Before I had a chance to properly react Emma had pushed me back into my side of the bed and pinned me down similar to how I had pinned down Ciel yesterday. I felt my libido coming back and let out a soft moan to ignite Emma a little more.   
"Nnnghh."  
"Hooo, someone is horny huh?" she said.  
"Maybe a little, it's not often I'm the one being pinned down."  
Emma smiled, and kept me like that for a little bit. I could see her mind churning about what to do next. Her eyebrows raised and she chuckled.

"Ciel, help me out. Since the handcuffs are still attached to the headboard, help me put Emilie into them."   
"Oh no you..." I started saying and tried to twist my body to get out of my human restraints, but to no avail. My sentence was stopped by Emma kissing me, and I felt myself melting into the comfort of the bed. Emma pulled away from me and smiled. I felt Ciel move out of the middle of the bed next to me, and then Emma pulled my wrists up to the headboard where Ciel secured them in the cuffs.   
I glared over at Ciel.

"You asshole, betraying me like this."  
"I just did what my domme told me to." she chuckled at me.  
"Don't worry Ciel, I have something for you later." Emma said, causing Ciel to squint at Emma.

I tried pulling on the restraints to see if I could get out, but to no avail. Emma moved away from my stomach, letting me move my lower body freely.   
"Stay there cutie, I just need to get something from underneath the bed." Emma said. She got off the bed and start rummaging for something underneath it. Shortly after she emerged, and in her hand was a coil of rope.  
"Remember the column tie you showed me? I'm going to use that on you."

Emma had my attention now, so when she started a single column tie around my ankle, I didn't move but watched curiously. I was met with surprise when she chucked the rest of the rope coil underneath the bed and tied my other leg up. I was laying on the bed, constrained like an upside-down Y. I lifted my head to look down between my legs, and sure enough, the dark spot I was expecting was slowly forming on the fabric of my G-string.   
Emma followed my gaze and ran her finger over the wet spot. Several, if not all, of the hairs on my arms and legs woke up from their slumber, and if I had been able to move, I would have shivered.  
Emma put a hand on each of my thighs and leaned down to kiss my pubic bone. 

"Nnnnnngh." I moaned, pushing my head deep into the pillow underneath it.  
"Do you want me to go down on you?" Emma asked, tracing circles with her tongue where she had just kissed me.   
"YES."  
"Say please."  
Ciel chuckled next to me. I lifted my head back up and glared at Emma.  
"No."  
"Well in that case, I think I'll leave you here for now. Ciel come with me, let's eat breakfast."  
And just like that they were gone from the room.   
"Girls, aren't you forgetting someone?" I yelled into the air. I got no response. "Giiiiiiiirls". Still nothing. I breathed in deeply and got as comfortable I possibly could whilst restrained. I knew Emma was testing me, and there was no way I'd let her win over me.

\----------

When Emma walked into the bedroom an unknown amount of time later, any energy for defiance had completely left my body. In her hands she was carrying a bowl of breakfast, and I felt tears pressing on in the corners of my eyes. Just as I thought I had no dignity left, my stomach let out a loud rumble, erasing any leftover trace. She sat down on the bedside and put the plate of food on the floor. It was oatmeal with milk. 

"Hungry?" Emma asked. I nodded in response. "Alright. I'm going to untie you and feed you. If you resist it's only going to be worse for you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes" I mumbled. I was very hungry, so decided to play Emma's game instead of bratting.

Emma untied me, which was a relief. She started feeding me, and even if I wanted to resist, I couldn't. My arms had gone a little numb from being above my head for that long, so having her feed me was nice. I sneered mentally at myself, there was no way I'd ever tell her this. 

A little bit later the bowl was empty, and my stomach was full. Emma put the plate down next to the bed and gestured for me to lie down again. I sent her a condescending look, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.  
"You don't want cuddles?" she asked me.  
"Oh... I uhh... thought you were going to do something to me."  
"I mean yes, I'm going to cuddle you."  
"Humpf." I muttered but laid down like she had told me to.  
"Good enby." Emma said and cuddled up to me. She put her hand in my hair to massage my scalp. My body started relaxing and I made a satisfying sound in delight. She continued to massage my scalp and soon after I drifted off to dreamland.

\----------

I woke up a little disoriented.   
"Welcome back to the world of the living." Emma said.  
"How long was I out for?"  
"Only like fifteen minutes."  
"Oh..." I said, stopping for a second. "That scalp massage was godly, thanks."  
"You're welcome." Emma said and smiled. 

I sat up in the bed and stretched my arms above me. I felt rested now, ready for whatever this day would bring. I looked over at Emma.  
"So, what's the plan now?" I asked her.  
"I got something in the sex toy store we were in yesterday, and I'm going to use it on Ciel today."  
"Oh, what is it?" I asked.  
"You'll see." Emma replied. "CIEEEEL?" Emma yelled into the hallway.  
"YEEEEEES?" Ciel replied back.  
"Do you see that white bag under the sofa table? Bring that in here. And don't look in it, it's a surprise."

Shortly after Ciel walked into the bedroom, naked, with the bag. She handed it to Emma, and out of it Emma pulled a box and a bottle of lube. She held the box up to Ciel so that she could see it.

"We're going to go out today, and since you were bratty earlier, you'll be wearing this the entire afternoon." Emma said.  
The box said "Hush" and had an image of a black butt plug on it. Emma smiled at me, and then looked at Ciel.   
"Get on the bed and put your ass in the air." she said.

Ciel did what she was told, much to my surprise. I had not expected her to be this obedient.   
Emma opened the box and handed the plug to me.

"Emilie, can you put it in for me?" Emma asked.  
I smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

I grabbed the bottle of lube and spread Ciel's butt cheeks.   
"Oh, that's why she's so obedient." I thought to myself as I noticed grool dripping from her pussy.  
I smiled and lubed up the butt plug and her ass. I put the pointer finger of my left hand into her pussy and pressed down on her g-spot. Ciel moaned, so I slapped her ass for good measure.  
"Here comes the probe!" I said as I started pressing the plug against her anal sphincter. It slid in surprisingly fast, and as the final bit of it went inside of Ciel, her legs quivered and gave away under her.  
Emma laughed.  
"Let the games begin."


End file.
